Rock and Roll Moment
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It's girl's night out...except... Flack/Angell Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N Another piece of "Little Moments Like That". Also thank you all for your suggestions, I have some very interesting things in the works. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Don watched them from across the bar. He could see Stella's curls bounce as she laughed along with the conversation. Don took a deep breath and crossed the room. He smiled as the confusion filled the eyes of Stella and Lindsay. He set a finger on his lips to quite them so he could surprise his wife who currently had her back to him.

Jess gasped as a hand covered her eyes. She could hear her friends giggle, so she assumed the person blinding her was not dangerous.

"Just five minutes" His breath tickled her ear. She laughed recognizing the voice. Don pulled her from her chair and into his arms. "Dance with me?" He begged, his blue eyes making her melt.

"Just one, handsome, I believe this is a girl's night out" She replied with a wink. He nodded and turned towards the floor.

"Uh no, I will not dance with you in a full suit." Jess laughed. She peeled his jacket off and set it in her chair. She flicked open the top few buttons of his shirt and he rolled up his sleeves.

"NOW can we dance?" Don asked. His wife grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

As they reached the floor, Eric Hutchison's song "Rock and Roll" filled the bar.

"This is gonna be good" Lindsay giggled, anticipating the show about to happen before her.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what they're gonna do with this song" Stella commented. "I don't see Flack as much of a dancer" She added.

Both women were surprised to watch the couple actually put on a performance. Two bodies moving with such grace it almost seemed as if they had choreographed their movements. The song dropped into the chorus for the last time.

"_If they want to rock they rock  
If they want to roll they roll  
They can roll with the punches  
Long as they feel like they're in control  
If they want to stay they stay  
If they want to go they go  
They don't care how they get there  
Long as they get somewhere they know"_

Don spun Jess so her back was against him. He set a hand on each of her hip bones. They rolled their hips together to the music in a near erotic way. Stella and Lindsay were floored, they almost felt like they shouldn't watch, but couldn't look away. As the song ended, don sought out her lips, locking them into a kiss. He then led her back to the table. He pulled out her chair so she could sit, then grabbed his coat and tie.

"Sorry ladies, I know it's girl's night out, so I'll get out of your way, but have a few rounds on me" Don apologized, dropping a two twenties and a ten on the table and leaving. Jess stared into her glass, feeling her friends staring at her.

"What?" She said finally, fighting back a smile. "Ok, ok I haven't seen him in nearly a week and he's my husband! We just needed a moment."She caved.

"You two are so cute!" Stella gushed. A blush crept across Jess's cheeks.

"I really like that song though, however now I don't think I can listen to it without picturing you and Flack" Lindsay laughed.

"Sorry" Jess emphasized.

"No, it was fantastic; I just didn't know you guys could do that." Lindsay clarified.

"Yeah Angell, you guys were incredible" Stella assured her.

"Well, I used to hit the clubs and Don, well he was like that when we got together" Jess shrugged. All three of the women laughed. "Uh, can I ask you guys a favor?" her tone instantly went to nervous.

"Sure" Stella responded.

"When we're outside of work, do you mind calling me Jess? I mean I know you call Don, Flack but he's a guy and, I mean it's my first name and" Jess rambled.

"Yeah, of course, I just go so used to calling you Angell" Lindsay obliged.

"Thanks, no moving on, what's going on anybody else's life but mine?" Jess continued.

"Well, I wish Danny would get his act together, I want what you have!" Lindsay ranted light heartedly.

"Things no going well?" Stella asked curiously.

"No, they're great, he's wonderful, now, but still I want to be more than his girlfriend. I love him so much!"Lindsay answered.

"Have you talked about getting married?" Jess wondered.

"Yeah, it's come up a few times, he doesn't ever reject the idea, doesn't act on it either" Lindsay sighed.

"Don't give up yet, he'll come around" Stella said supportively.

"So Stella, any new men in your life?" Jess asked.

"Nope, none here, my life is so boring" Stella replied in a convincing tone, although she was lying to her friends. Jess rolled her eyes, she had a feeling the older detective was lying, but decided not to call her on it. The sparkle in her green eyes was a dead give away.

"So Jess, I hate to put the spotlight back on you, but how's Flack's wrist doing?  
I noticed he's not wearing the brace anymore" Stella pushed the conversation along.

"Yeah, he got cleared by the doctor last week and am I ever glad for that! Don complained about that stupid brace everyday!"

"that sound's like Flack" Lindsay giggled.

"I know this is kind of personal, I guess, but what really happened to him?" Stella prodded.

"Well, I walked into the living room and Don and my brother Andy were wrapped up in a fist fight. Andy seemed to think Don was responsible for me getting hurt. Andy eventually came back and apologized, but the whole thing was just an overreaction" Jess explained.

"Yeah, it wasn't Flack's fault, I mean he is so protective of you, it's so cute" Lindsay stated. Jess felt the red creep into her cheeks again

"Have you all talked about having kids?" Stella pried some more. Jess shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"We haven't even talked about it" Jess shot back quickly.

"At all?" Lindsay was surprised.

"We have, we know we both want kids, but we haven't talked about it really since we got married" Jess continued.

"When you all do decide to have kids, you'll have cute kids" Stella commented.

The night went on, and drinks and laughs were shared. The three women even got out a danced a bit. All three finally dispersed sometime after midnight.

The apartment was dark when jess walked through the door. She could see the faint glow of the TV in their room. She deposited her purse and keys on the counter and made her way to the bedroom. A bought of laughter overcame her as she found Don sprawled across the bed fast asleep. His left arm was stretched out, with his head resting on it, leaving his hand to dangle off the edge of the bed. His right arm was tucked into his chest, cradling the remote. She sent one hand out to tousle his hair. He stirred slightly and pulled himself onto his elbows. A confused expression settled on his face.

"I just got home" Jess mentioned.

"What time is it?" He asked, sleepily rubbing his eye.

"Late" she answered inconclusively.

"Late enough that it's time for me to get ready for work?" He wondered.

"No babe, you still got a few hours" She laughed while slipping into her PJs.

"Mmm, ok" Don mumbled, burring his head back into the comforter. Jess laughed again.

"Donnie" She said sweetly.

"Hmm?" He grunted incoherently.

"Are you going to move so I can get into the bed?" She inquired. Don found her question odd. He managed to pull himself into a sitting position, realizing the he must have fallen asleep watching TV.

"Yeah" He breathed, Jess approached the bed a kissed him softly. He smiled lazily and crawled under the covers. Jess went to brush her teeth. When she came back she found her husband fast asleep once again. A smile crawled across her face as she watched him sleep, laid out on his stomach. She knew he was exhausted, it had been a long week filled with many doubles. There was even a triple in there only breaking so he could go to his doctor's appointment. She climbed into bed next to him. Not really wanting to disturb him, she gently dropped a kiss below his ear. "I love you" she whispered.

The next morning Don quietly readied himself for work, not wanting to wake his wife who had the day off. When he was finally ready he knelt down next to the bed. He gently brushed Jess's hair out of her face and left a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart" He whispered. Then he left for work. Jess rolled over and smiled, thinking of their moment at the bar the night before.


End file.
